


Brotherly Bother

by ImKnotQueen



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Implied Relationships, Light-Hearted, M/M, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImKnotQueen/pseuds/ImKnotQueen
Summary: Fletcher has a question for Ed.





	Brotherly Bother

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Fullmetal Alchemist' nor am I profiting from this.

“Is something happening between you and my brother?” 

“Sure, when he has a valid point in his research. I would give him points for that, but Russell can't help but be an arrogant bastard. I'm forced to remove any points he might have earned during our research.” 

“Yeah, but he could say the same thing about you. How come you two always lock the office door whenever its just you two doing research? It's never that way when anyone else does research.”

“Look, you can have my journals in exchange for dropping the subject.” 

“I still have questions.” 

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate every single reader, comment, bookmark, and kudos. 
> 
> Thank you so much.


End file.
